


Hamilton One-Shot Requests!

by ahamiltonofcrap



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Enemies, Jamilton - Freeform, Kissing, One-Shot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Requests, one shot requests, request
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 11:17:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13052931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahamiltonofcrap/pseuds/ahamiltonofcrap
Summary: So how this works is that you comment a request for a hamilton one-shot. Please follow this format:ShipSetting/AUWhat you want(angst, cheating, fluff, starting a relationship, a plot summary, etc.)Anything extra!Rules: You can request anything, but plz don't request smut bc I really don't know how to write smut :) You can request in the first chapter, which is just an example.





	1. Chapter 1

Hamilza  
Coffee Shop AU  
They both work nearby and meet at the coffee shop very often, and that starts out a relationship.  
Plz make Alex a cocky, borderline annoying intern at a lawyer firm :)


	2. Jamilton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamilton  
> Post Cabinet Battle  
> The two of them were fighting about something political and tention builds and they end up kissing (they hate each other tho)

"You are a threat to our country, you know." Mumbled Alexander Hamilton under his breath as he neatly stacked his papers into what could be compared with a tower. He had prepared a few hundred pages of evidence for this meeting.

Thomas Jefferson, who was jotting something down across from him snorted at the remark. He was still in a bad mood, as his flawless argument failed to convince Washington that the United States should provide aid to France in their revolution. Jefferson had so many friends in France, and this was truly a cause he was passionate about. He could name thousands of reasons why he worked so hard on this, but there really was only one that put the fire below his butt.

He loved seeing Hamilton loose.

His eyebrows would be locked in an arch, and he would walk around for the next couple days with a twisted, furious expression. The man's cheeks would turn a violent shade of red with anger and hatred. It made him lose his sense of maturity, his adult stance. It also made Thomas' own cheeks go crimson with something other than anger...

It was safe to say that Jefferson was falling for his rival.

The soft murmur that lingered in the room left with the other people in the room.

"-your 'opinion' is outrageous and dangerous, and if it weren't for Washington knowing better, our country would be over, thanks to you." Said Alex cockily, finally gathering everything he brought into a neat pile.

Thomas sighed. He always managed to get on his nerves, even after the height of his own anger reached its peak.

"For the record, if you were still poor, your opinion on this matter would be different. Imagine if France hadn't given us aid during the war, we would have lost and you wouldn't have half of what you do today." Jefferson remarked.

"The difference is that they weren't poor, and they weren't a new country! They actually had money, and we don't. Unless you want to triple the national debt, we need to stay out of another conflict with the British. Besides, I already won this debate." Alexander snapped back with a smirk. It angered Thomas. To the point that, when the shorter man was walking out, he brought up something a bit less politics related.  
"I guess you took Lafayette for granted, then. He was the shit when he helped you fight a war, but you don't care about him now that you have everything, right?" He inquired with a malicious smirk.

Alexander stopped in his trails. He dropped his papers next to him, the impact echoing across the empty room. He slowly turned around to face the other man, eyes drowning in rage. He had reached his breaking point. Hamilton stomped toward Thomas, the latter standing calm and still. When Alexander was a mere three inches away from Jefferson, he stopped and stared up at him, face pink and eyebrows locked in an arch.

"I have not forgotten about Lafayette." He said simply but coldly.

Thomas shook his head slowly. That was the biggest lie he had ever heard. People who pretended to be noble, pretended to be good, angered him.  
But goddammit, Alexander Hamilton looked so good when he was angry.

"If we weren't at work, you would be talking with a fist to your face." He whispered intimidatingly, staring down at him.

"Don't let that stop you, give it your best shot." Alexander narrowed his eyes, glaring directly into his.

Before Hamilton could even close his mouth, Thomas had his lips on it.

Hamilton froze, cheeks still burning red. In a few moments, Thomas could feel him kissing back.

With that, Jefferson grabbed Alex's waist and slipped his tongue into the kiss. The shorter man moaned slightly and fluttered his eyes shut. All the tension from the moment before slipped away. Thomas pushed Alex into a nearby wall and kissed his jaw before going down to the base of his neck, where he bit and sucked on wherever he could see skin.

After what felt like forever, Thomas stopped and looked Alex in the eye. The shorter man stared back, probably in shock, but then smirked for a second and ran toward the door. Jefferson turned around and watched the door close, leaving him speechless but nevertheless smirking.


End file.
